Tonight and the rest of my life
by KatieJHK
Summary: Troy takes Gabriella back home for a surpise. Family, a tree house and a very special star. Troyella


**Tonight and the rest of my life...**

Small one-shot of Troy and Gabriella. First ever story, hope you enjoy xx

I do not own or have any affiliation with Disney nor its cast of High School Musical.

* * *

I can't say I have ever done this before. Well I have, but not in the same context or meaning. Tonight was it. I was meeting my boyfriend's parents for the first time. I have met previous boyfriends'' parents plenty of times, but this was different. I was different, he was different and it meant more. This was the first step of many, in what I hoped to be the start of our journey together – the start of a never ending circle.

"So it's a left turn here", Troy stated, reminding me for future reference.

"Yes, and then it's number 16, with, the big rose bush out front?"

"Exactly. Alright, we're here. This is it," he said to me, turning his head and giving me a heart-melting grin. I couldn't believe how lucky I was! I had just turned twenty-eight years old, secured my first full-time occupation while also maintaining a loving relationship with my long time boyfriend.

As I stepped out of the vehicle, I felt sick with worry. What if they didn't like me? Was I not perfect enough for their first born?

"Ready Babe?"

"Um, yeah I think so. Are you sure what I'm wearing is ok?"

"Sweetheart, you look perfect. I've already told you, my parents adore you from the many phone calls they have shared with you. Tonight will be fine...it will be special," he remarked with a glint in his baby blue eyes. What on Earth was the boy up to?

Pressing the minute doorbell, he took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together so you couldn't tell where one began and where the other started. His mother opened the cream-coloured door with a gracious smile. She expresses her gratitude that I could make it tonight and the amount of times Troy had spoken of me with fondness. She took me in her arms; squeezing my body with love, while subtly winking to her son standing to my right.

Once we were seated for dinner, small chat began. David, his father, spoke of how proud he was of his son – becoming the established doctor he is today. Troy then proceeded to tell his family of my work as a lawyer, with the occasional squeeze of my knee under the table, reminding me to relax and take the compliments as they came.

Dinner was finished all too quickly. As polite banter was thrown back and forth between Troy's younger sibling and parents, he took my hand and excused us from the dining table to the monstrous backyard.

"This is my favourite place in the whole world," he remarked, smiling at me, while proceeding to drag my tired legs to what seemed to be an old tree house.

"What is this?"

"My father, brother and I built this tree house when I was twelve. It was always special to me. It was built by my family – my loved ones – and now I get to share it with you".

He put my two hands on the ladder, whispering for me to ascend up into the wooden fort. Once up in the tree, I turned to face him, he was always right behind me in everything. Sharing a gaze, he slowly tilted his head to the side...smiling and approaching to encircle my waist with his arms.

"Look up!"

I raised my eyes to the sky, seeing tiny starts and the glowing lights of one aeroplane.

"Can we pretend that aeroplanes in the night sky are like shooting starts?" he asked me.

"Why?"

"Because I could really use a wish right now."

Ever the romantic, I glanced back at him, noticing his one knee now on the ground, and his hands holding the most beautiful ring – a circle encrusted with diamonds.

Tears flooded my eyes as he began..."Gabi, I love you so much. The past five years have been a never ending circle of love and friendship. You're my best friend and the one I want to rotate with on this never ending circle we call life. So, with this ring, as a symbol of my love, a circle that has no end...will you marry me?"

"Yes! Absolutely yes," I exclaimed as we spun in circles...life imitating the art that now sat snugly on my third finger.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed... 3

Katie xxx


End file.
